In-n-out
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Era increíble cómo unos pepinillos y el peculiar estilo que tenía Taiga para darse a entender ponía a reflexionar a Tatsuya en lo significativa e importante que era su relación con él.


_One-shot escrito para la convocatoria del Mes de Himuro en el grupo Himuro no Harem. Ya saben que nada me pertenece y el mundo está bien así._

Advertencia: Momentos en los que los verdaderos protagonistas son las hamburguesas y los pepinillos y la excusa es la relación de Kagami y Himuro.

* * *

Dicen los filósofos contemporáneos que pululan en Feisbuk (Aomine Daiki) que las relaciones son como los granos: Pueden surgir cuando menos te lo esperes y donde menos lo desees, sí, _pero siguen siendo parte de ti_. Guiándonos por esa analogía podemos afirmar que cualquier sitio era idóneo para que el amor floreciera.

Incluso si el lugar en cuestión era una hamburguesería y la cena romántica consistía en una hamburguesa doble con queso, papas a la francesa y un refresco de máquina. Todo en tamaño jumbo, para deslumbrar a tu prospecto.

─Kagami-kun, no.

─¿Por qué no? ¡Es perfecto!

Érase una vez Kuroko en el Maji Burger, reunido allí con sus buenos amigos: Aomine, Kise y Momoi. Pero claro, Kagami no podía faltar y, por alguna razón, Himuro también se había adherido a la reunión informal ¿Qué hacía allí en lugar de estarse congelando en Akita con Murasakibara y la pandilla de Yosen? Ni idea. Pero no iba a ser Kuroko quien cuestionara eso.

Lo que sí iba a cuestionar era la lucidez de Kagami.

─Kurokocchi tiene razón ─saltó en defensa de su argumento Kise, probablemente el más fiel y castigado de sus allegados─. Es que uno no lleva a su enamorado a, bueno, aquí. No es romántico.

─¿Qué importa? El Maji Burger es bueno ─defendió su punto de vista Kagami─. ¿A que sí, Tatsuya?

Todas las miradas escépticas se posaron en Himuro Tatsuya, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a observar la discusión con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que no decía mucho; con él nunca se sabía si se reía de ti o contigo.

─Es bueno, pero no sé qué tan romántico sea ─contestó vagamente─. No creo que una chica lo aprecie mucho como para que sea la primera cita en una hamburguesería.

─Exacto ─asintió Momoi─. Para una salida informal está bien, pero tal vez una cita romántica tal vez hasta un parque sea mejor ¿No?

─Pues yo estoy con el idiota ─declaró Aomine─. No sé para qué darse tantos quebraderos de cabeza si en una hamburguesería se come bien.

─¿Lo ven? ─señaló Kagami, como si un argumento de Aomine fuera la verdad absoluta─. Además en las hamburgueserías se hacen buenos recuerdos también.

Era un poco extraño ver a Kagami quedarse tan perdido en sus pensamientos de la nada después de soltar esa declaración. Parecía estar recordando algo especialmente agradable y Kuroko, si bien podía presumir de no ser tan entrometido como Kise (debería parar de insultarlo mentalmente, sí), no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por tanta nostalgia repentina.

─¿Qué sucede, Kagami-kun? Parece que te han dicho que hemos ganado la Winter Cup de nuevo.

─Y allí está Tetsu metiendo el dedo en la llaga innecesariamente ─murmuró Aomine. Kise y Himuro no abrieron la boca, pero le dieron toda la razón.

─Ah, no es nada ─contestó Kagami, volviendo de la realidad a tiempo para ignorar ese último comentario cargado de envidia─. Estaba pensando en todas esas veces que me comí una hamburguesa de In-n-out.

─Oh, In-n-out ─se unió Himuro a la melancolía de Kagami Taiga─. Claro, son buenísimas ¿Recuerdas, Taiga? Íbamos a comer hamburguesas después de jugar y tú siempre me dabas tus pepinillos.

─Memorable.

─Puede que esa sea una de las pruebas definitivas de que somos hermanos ─observó Himuro, toqueteando inconscientemente el anillo que pendía de su cadena.

Kuroko ahora entendía un poco mejor cómo se sentía la gente cuando él y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros se sumergían en una suerte de flashback. Casi podía sentir que la añoranza de Himuro y Kagami los estaba transportando a algún punto del pasado.

* * *

Verano en California era sinónimo de muerte por deshidratación. Y Kagami Taiga, diez años, joven y talentoso, iba a ser una estadística más.

─Tal vez estás exagerando un poco.

Y Himuro Tatsuya se empeñaba en hacerse de la vista gorda ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

─Hace demasiado calor ─se quejó Taiga, mirando a su botella vacía de agua como si esta le hubiera soltado un insulto─. Vamos por un refresco.

─No sé si el refresco te quite la sed… Y tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vamos a In-n-out?

El rostro de Taiga se iluminó ¡Qué afortunado era de tener a Tatsuya como hermano mayor! No sólo era una de las personas más _cool_ que conocía, sino que siempre se podía contar con él para aportar sus buenas ideas. No era que Kagami fuera fácil de impresionar, no.

El camino al In-n-out no era largo, así que no pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos para que estuvieran guarecidos en la hamburguesería, disfrutando una comida completa. O dos en el caso de Taiga, lo suyo ya era pecado y seguro que empeoraría con el paso de los años.

Pedir una comida para adultos era motivo de orgullo para ambos ¿Quién necesitaba ir a pedir un menú infantil? ¡Ni hablar!

─A lo mejor si Alex viera que ya no somos niños pequeños nos querría ayudar a entrenar ─comentó Taiga, después de pasarse media hamburguesa que tenía en la boca─. Ya sabes, más respeto y eso.

─Ah. Yo no creo que ese sea el problema ─negó con la cabeza Himuro, mordisqueando una papa─. Tenemos que demostrarle que en serio amamos el baloncesto.

─Pero si ya estamos todo el tiempo en las canchas ¿Qué más se puede hacer para demostrar nuestro amor? ─se quejó Taiga, quitando los pepinillos de su hamburguesa antes de colocarlos a la de Tatsuya─. A lo mejor ella también querría que le regalara mis pepinillos ¿No?

Tatsuya lo miró perplejo durante buenos segundos antes de sonreírle. Eran detalles así los que hablaban por su "hermano" y él no podía estar más satisfecho por el rol que cumplía. Tanto amor fraternal le tocaba el corazón. Esa podía ser una bella tradición ¿No? Ya tenían los anillos para demostrar que eran muy cercanos, más allá de una simple amistad, pero los pepinillos podían ser la prueba definitiva de que allí había un cariño que no necesitaba de etiquetas.

Sí, Himuro Tatsuya tenía una vena poética tirándole a lo romántica que se guardaba para sí mismo. Probablemente se avergonzaría de sí mismo por toda esa sarta de tonterías que estaba pensando cuando tuviera, quién sabe, unos diecisiete años. Pero mientras daba lo mismo.

─Gracias, Taiga. Mira, puedes tomar de mis papas.

La oleada de cariño pseudo familiar murió cuando Taiga estuvo a punto de terminar con las papas de Tatsuya ¿Podía existir alguien más abusón?

* * *

─Si no te da sus pepinillos es porque no te aprecia ─declaró Kagami con una seriedad que rayaba en lo ridículo─. Esa es la verdadera prueba.

─Mira, es que yo paso de escuchar de su romance infantil y el significado oculto de los pepinillos ─cortó Aomine el buen rollo, hurgándose el oído ante las miradas horrorizadas de Momoi y Kise─. Sólo vine a comer hamburguesas y no sé por qué terminamos hablando de esto.

─Creo que comienzo a entender el punto de Kagamicchi ─dijo Kise después de haber superado las náuseas que le provocaban las asquerosas mañas de Aomine─. No creo que sea sólo el asunto de los pepinillos lo que es bonito. Porque no se ofendan, pero sigue siendo raro.

─¿A qué te refieres, Ki-chan? ─preguntó Momoi, observándolo como si él fuera a soltar La Verdad.

─Bueno, es que yo supongo que Kagamicchi le da sus pepinillos porque son sus favoritos ¿No? ─explicó Kise, mirando con curiosidad a Himuro, quien ni se inmutó─. Y eso es lo, eh ¿Rescatable?

Kuroko asintió, completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Kise. Era un discurso sin mucho sentido, pero precisamente por eso era que pegaba bastante con la personalidad de Kagami.

─¿Te refieres a que Kagami-kun lo de todo por Himuro-san?

─¡Exacto! Kurokocchi siempre sabe lo que quiero decir, es por eso que somos mejores amigos.

─No lo somos, Kise-kun.

─¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! No había caído en la cuenta de que ese podía ser el gesto cariñoso de Kagamin ─asintió Momoi─ ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan dulce?

─¿Pero qué dices, Satsuki? Estas buscándoles mensajes subliminales a los pepinillos, pero claro, luego a quien juzgan es a mí.

De allí comenzó un intenso debate sobre el significado de compartir los pepinillos con alguien, si este era o no un gesto romántico o si eso se lo acababa de sacar Kise de la manga. Todos estaban absortos en ello, excepto Kuroko. A él no se le escapó el gesto avergonzado (y enfadado, en honor a la verdad) de Kagami y la sonrisa divertida de Himuro.

* * *

Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y con ellas arribó también la posibilidad de Himuro y Murasakibara para huir del frío antinatural de Akita para pasar las vacaciones en Tokio y su frío tolerable.

Los planes eran los siguientes: Murasakibara se quedaría en la casa de sus parientes para vivir una vida de excesos y con excesos se refería a las cenas familiares. Por su parte, Himuro pasaría sus vacaciones en la el departamento de Kagami. Seguro que allí también iban a cebarse.

Si tenían promesas de abundancia, Murasakibara no entendía por qué habían hecho una parada en el Maji Burger para comprar hamburguesas al mayoreo.

─Muro-chin ¿Para qué quieres quince hamburguesas? ─preguntó Murasakibara, reuniendo toda su fuerza voluntad para preguntar─. Ni siquiera comes tanto.

─No son para mí, Atsushi ─aclaró Himuro, guardando el cambio en su cartera─. Son para Taiga.

─Ahhhh. Creí que él sabía cocinar bien.

─Sabe hacerlo, pero si voy a quedarme en su casa, quería pagárselo de alguna manera. Aunque me temo que esto sólo le rendirá para poco menos que un día.

Murasakibara asintió, sin ganas de agregar algo más. Ya sabía que Muro-chin era medio raro para expresar a los demás que pensaba en ellos, pero seguramente esa manera que tenía de decirle a su hermano postizo que pensaba mucho en él era la más rara de todas.

* * *

─Joder ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

─Es que estás pensando en California, Taiga.

Taiga y Tatsuya, jóvenes promesas del baloncesto, invertían su tiempo en hacer nada. Normal, por otro lado, eran sus vacaciones de invierno y tenían que aprovecharlas procrastinando tanto como les fuera posible.

Además, no era que no se hubieran pensado salir a dar un paseo y jugar un uno a uno en las canchas, pero estaba tan nublado que al final habían decidido que el día pintaba para quedarse en casa mirando películas y series en el Netflic. Para coronar un día perfecto habían decidido no cocinar y recurrir al plan B: ordenar comida del Maji Burger. Es que esa hamburguesería tenía tan buen racha que ya hasta servicio a domicilio había implementado.

─¿Qué película vemos? ─preguntó Tatsuya, revisando la carta de estrenos que tenía el Netflic.

─La que sea ─contestó Kagami desde la comida, preparando la fuente de hamburguesas, refrescos y palomitas─. ¡Excepto de terror! ¡Ni de perros! ¡Si eliges una de esas te voy a sacar del departamento, Tatsuya!

Tatsuya estuvo tentado a darle clic a la película de Cujo tras oír eso.

─Aquí está ─anunció Kagami, colocando toda una bandeja llena de comida basura en la mesita de la sala antes de sentarse en el sillón junto a Tatsuya─. Pues buen provecho.

─Gracias ─dijo Tatsuya, tomando una hamburguesa y el tazón de palomitas antes de cubrir a Taiga y a él mismo con una manta─. No se parece mucho a los veranos en Los Ángeles ¿No?

─No mucho, pero tampoco está tan mal ¿No? Igual un día regresaremos, supongo ─fue la respuesta de Taiga antes de abrir la hamburguesa que iba a devorar y darle los pepinillos a Tatsuya─. Mira, aquí tienes.

Sin más, colocó los pepinillos en la hamburguesa con aires solemnes. Eso antes de rascarse la nuca con torpeza, típico de Taiga, por otro lado.

Era increíble cómo unos pepinillos y el peculiar estilo que tenía Taiga para darse a entender ponía a reflexionar a Tatsuya en lo significativa e importante que era su relación con él. Tal vez no había estado tan mal haber tenido esa disputa que habían resuelto al fin gracias a la Winter Cup, había sido necesario perder tanto tiempo estando molesto con él para que entendiera que no quería perder nunca su lazo con él. Porque Taiga era muchas cosas para él, después de todo

Aparentemente Aomine Daiki tenía razón, cualquier lugar era idóneo, no solamente para que floreciera el amor, sino para enderezar el camino que quería recorrer junto a Taiga, llámese el In-n-out de Los Ángeles o el departamento de Taiga en Tokio.

─Mira, vamos a ver una película de superhéroes ─lo sacó la voz de Taiga de sus cavilaciones─. Yo no he visto Capitán Estados Unidos.

─Pon la que desees, pero después elijo yo ¿Está bien?

─¡Pero que no se la de Cujo! ¡Es en serio!

Sí. Ahora sí iban en serio.


End file.
